Kicking the Addiction
by CyanIllusions
Summary: If silence is golden, then music is silver. Watch personalities clash as Zexion tries to remember and Leon struggles to forget. Lives are found and lost in airports, and the only way Cloud is coming back is in a bodybag. Zemyx, Cleon, SoRi and AkuRoku
1. Light it Up

**(Umm.. My first slash story? I know, I know. Meg! You never update the stories you have now! Why the hell are you coming out with another one?**

**And to you, I say-- Shut up. I actually intend to update this one regularly, especially now that I'm on summer vacation.**

**I dunno. I just… like slash? It's fun. And these pairings are fun. Which is good. Yay? Well, my right shift key is broken on my keyboard, so most non-capitalized words can be blamed on that. x-x**

**I'm not really sure where I got the inspiration for this story, but I'd like to thank the awesome Dualism and the equally awesome The Writer you fools for being… well… awesome. Your slash-y ways are an inspiration for us all. 8D**

**Well, this is technically just a pilot, like a sort of introduction. Not actually a chapter. I would make it a full chapter, but I have a splitting headache right now. So introduction is all you get today.**

**Disclaimer-- I own NOTHING!)**

Before I start my story, I would first like to both thank and curse my best friend, Cloud. Actually, more like his younger brother. If Roxas hadn't been going out with the douche now known as Axel, we(meaning Cloud and I) would have never had to go pick him and said douche up at the airport. And if that hadn't happened, then I probably would have never met the most politically incorrect pathetic excuse for a humanoid ever spawned from the pits of Hell.

Demyx. Demyx Nocturne.

But all of this happened before The Accident that ruined my life, before Cloud got drafted into SOILDERS and Riku vanished from all of our lives completely.

suppose I'm getting to ahead of myself. Perhaps I should go back and explain? After all, someone of my intelligence does tend to leave one gasping and floundering in a state of self-imposed stupidity. Which means I talk to fast and use big words and your tiny minds can't comprehend my awesome-ness.

Back to the story.

I'll humor you, you insignificant little trogs, and start a few hours before the true story actually begins. I won't sugar-coat it like Sora would, and I won't hold back. Be sure to stop me if I go to fast for you to comprehend, hmm?

--------------------------------------------

Cloud and I had been best friends for almost five years when the beginning of the rest of our lives took place. Cloud Strife was an under-achiever. While he didn't fail in school, he didn't exactly make the best grade either. He wasn't emo, he wasn't a prep, a jock, a nerd. He simply was. There were a million other blue-eyed blondes like him, most of whom tried to set themselves apart from the majority by being the best. They wanted to be acknowledged. They wanted mummy and daddy to pat their heads every time they did a good job. Cloud didn't try to make himself known. He didn't try to do anything. He sat back and allowed himself to be part of a big group with no discrimination, and perhaps that is what actually set him apart. A bit hypocritical, am I right? But this is not the Cloud Strife story. Just giving you a background on my best friend.

_I_ was an over-achiever. I made a point to be the best in every thing, save maybe sports. Not because I wanted to be praised, or to please my parents. It's mainly because I enjoy making other people feel stupid, making them belittle themselves. After all, you don't need to push people around to be a bully. Come up to me on the street and call me sadistic, and I'll pat your back and congratulate you on guessing the correct definition of the word. Despite this, I generally hate to be around people. While I adore watching these idiots around me struggle to make a complete sentence, I also hate to be subjected to them. Once again-- Rather hypocritical. Don't try to psychoanalyze me, you'll go even more insane. In simple terms, I hate to be around people.

Which is why I nearly strangled Cloud when he called me in the middle of the night and told me to 'pick your ass up and get over to my house because we have to go pick my little brother up at the airport and I got drunk and totally forgot about it and I need to use you as an excuse. Oh, and we need to drive your four-door car, because his douchebag boyfriend is coming to.'

However, after I had picked him up in said four-door car and drove us both to the airport, his cell phone rang and he spirited off some where to bark into it. When he came back five minutes later, he was sheepishly apologizing for waking me up, explaining that his brother had just called to inform him that the flight was delayed and they'd be an hour late. Then he told me that, no, I could not leave, because I was his ride and he needed me to wait with him.

So, naturally, I whined about it then threw myself down into a chair to pout. Yes. Me, the almighty Zexion, pouting. Well, I was NOT HAPPY. If there's one thing I hate more then being around people, it's being around people in an airport. They're all… happy. Like, take this for example:

In front of the gate where Cloud and I are sitting and waiting for Roxas and The Douche(I had yet to hear his name from Cloud), a plane has just landed. A woman rushes to greet her husband who was probably on a business trip on the other side of the country. He lovingly catches her and pulls her into an embrace, not knowing that while she was away, she cheated on him and slept with his best friend. How do I know this? I just do. Call it a sixth sense.

That's what I hate about airports. Well, that, and the fact that the toilets smell like puke.

So there I was, sitting in one of those under-stuffed plush chairs beside Cloud, who was looking like shit because he was trying to quit smoking without help from the patch or that gum stuff, wishing I had thought to bring my cheap-ass Mp3 player with me. I turned to shoot Cloud another half-hearted glare(because really, the guy was technically my only friend) when I stopped suddenly. Cloud turned to send me a curious glance, but I wasn't paying attention. In fact, I'm pretty sure my jaw is somewhere around the floor.

Because walking out of the gate to pick up his luggage and wait for his ride is the material for the wettest of all wet dreams. In my opinion, anyway.

He had semi-long blonde hair, only more sandy than my best friends, styled in a sort of mullet/mohawk test-tube baby hybrid. Much different then my own simple, multi-layered and carefully frosted naturally swoopy-over-the-eye slate colored hair. He was wearing a large, black hoodie and was baggy pretty much every where, so I could only guess that he was lanky by how long his legs where. He had a carry-on bag slung casually over one shoulder, and after he grabbed his belongings he plopped down in a seat not that far from us while he waited for who ever was going to pick him up. He couldn't have been more then 18, a little younger then me.

I couldn't help but stare as he pulled an iPod out of his pocket and stick the buds into his ears, turning on some loud alternative rock song whose name I can't remember. This guy was fuckin' beautiful. Cloud started paying attention to him, to, as the boy pulled a cigarette box and a lighter out of his pocket. He pulled out a fag and stuck it in his mouth, lit it, and took a few grateful drags. A saw my best friend stare at the cigarette with lust, eyes following the gray smoke that blew out the guys nose.

Cloud wasn't the only one that noticed, because a man in a uniform came over to the guy and started to talk to him. " Sir, we do not permit smoking in our airport. Please take it outside."

The boy seemed to mull over this, the cigarette loosely dangling from his lips before he inhaled sharply, pulled the fag out, and blew smoke into the uniformed mans' face. Then, with a grin, he drawled out, " Sorry, yo." He plucked out the cigarette and stubbed it on the plastic armrest of his chair while the guy reeled back and coughed. He flicked it into a trash can, and, still grinning, turning back to look at the worker who was glaring at him. The boy grinned even wider and said, " Second hand smoke kills, too, ya know. Ta ta." He waved as the man stomped away, mumbling about rebellious teenagers and lung cancer.

Then the boy turned to look at me and Cloud. He had the most beautiful eyes. Sort of a blue mixed with green, but not quiet seafoam green. While I was staring at him, Cloud was pathetically watching the last plumes of smoke drift out of the trash can. The boy gave me a devilish grin as I watched him, slack-jawed.

I could only watch lamely as he got up, walked over to me, and smirked as he sat down in the empty sit next to me. Cloud seemed to noticed that the owner of that wonderful cancer stick was now sitting just two seats down. The boy sent him a smile, then looked back at me.

" Hi!" His voice wasn't as innocent as his face looked. " My name is Demyx, and I think it's only fair that I know your name, seeing as how you've been staring at me since I got off the plane."

I swallow and lick my lips. Even then, I knew that this was the start of something that was either wonderful, or something that would fuck me over and leave me totally screwed up for life. I probably should have just ignored him, probably shouldn't have answered or taken the hand he had offered me. Instead, I actually didn't listen to my gut for once.

" Hey," I said, my throat suddenly dry. " I'm Zexion."

Demyx grinned at me, his eyes closed and his head cocked slightly.

Oh yeah. I was _so. Fucked._

**(Ta da! I'm gonna go take an Advil and get some sleep. Review?)**


	2. Take a Drag

**(Here I am once again, my duckies! Surprised I updated so quickly? Well, so am I. So shut up.**

**So in this chapter Leon, Sora and Riku are introduced. Also, I know this chapter is short, to. That seems to be my curse. Lots of chapters but not a lot of content in each chapter. Oopsie.**

**Oh, by the way, I'm not sure if I should keep writing in first person. I honestly do better in third. But anyway, this chapter switches between different character provs, and I listen to a different song on repeat for every character, so… Yeah. :\**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.)**

Sora BGM—Crazy Frog, Axel F

Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I allow myself to be pulled into these misadventures. If this hadn't been a personal favor for Leon, I would NOT be doing this. But apparently this was something that needed to be done. Normally I'd be all for picking our cousin up at the airport. After all, we only see him a couple times a year. But driving an hour to get him at three in the morning? Not cool, dude. Not cool.

Now, you might be wondering why Leon doesn't just drive himself to the airport and allow me to get my precious sleep. Well, my wonderful, responsible, protective, perfect role model of an older brother got his license revoked. Why? He ran into a tree.

WHILE HE WAS PARKED.

How, I ask you, is this possible?? It seemed like it was though, because there I was, driving us both with a steaming cup of Starbucks in my head. Honestly. I swear on all things Disney that I will pay him back for that. It'll come back tenfold.

At the time, though, the best thing I could do was annoy him by playing the Hamster Dance as loud as my poor little Volvo would allow. Thank you, Hampton. I love you. You keep me sane.

I could see him twitch beside me, which was an obvious sign that there would be hell to pay soon, but I was half asleep and I didn't really care right then. Oh, also. Leon is scared shitless when I drive. So every time I stopped, he'd grab the dashboard like he was having a heart attack.

" Sora, there's a stoplight here. Stop, Sora. Sora, stop. SORA!!"

Amusingly enough, this last bit came out about three seconds after I had pulled into a standstill.

I saw him take a few breaths out of the corner of my eye and smirked. I could tell Leon wanted a smoke so bad. I saw it in his eyes. Ha ha. To bad, Leon. You aren't gonna stink up my car with your sick nicotine cravings.

He pointed to the next exit on the interstate, where there was a sign at the side of the road that said in big, bold letters, **AIRPORT**. Very clear, ya know?

" Turn off here, Sora, there's the airport."

I turned to give him the mot deadpan stare I could. Sadly, I have a very kid-like innocent face, according to Tidus and Kairi. Thus, my deadpan look as more like a pout. Which I hate by the way. It's hard to make people take you seriously if you're cute.

" Thank you, Princess," I said sarcastically, turning off to the right. " I'd have never guessed because I can't read. Woe is me, my life is ruined."

Why is it that he perfected the deadpan look? I mean, that half-scowl looked like it was made for his face. He should, like, copyright that look, because it only works for him.

Anyways, not the point. I parked with minimal shrieking on Leon's part, and we both piled out of the car. I stretched, and I swear I heard my back pop a couple times. Beside me, Leon yawned as we walked through the gigantic doors of the airport and into the lobby.

After failing to find the right meeting spot, I had to piss out the Starbucks from earlier. Outside Leon was trying to call Demyx on his cell phone to find out where he was. However, it turns out that you don't get very good reception in an airport, because after I washed my hands and vacated the bathroom(I swear somebody was dropping a log while I was in there, ick) he was swearing under his breath and glaring at the phone he held in his hand.

" We could try to page them?" I suggested brilliantly, shrugging. Leon shook his head, turning to glare at the innocent ground instead. " No… he'd never let us live it down."

" Aw, come on, Leon! This is Demyx we're talking about! The guy is, like, the biggest ADD whore ever. He wouldn't remember long enough to poke fun at us. I mean, it's not like he hasn't done dumber stuff then this!"

Leon opened his mouth to speak, but instead let out a yelp as something thin and blonde tackled him around the middle.

" SQUALLY-WALLY MUFFIN MAN!!"

And there on the chest of my favorite and only older brother sat Demyx Nocturne, the most retarded-est retard ever.

In the direction he had come from walked up two different people. One of them was slightly shorter then the other, with…. Periwinkle? What color hair was THAT? It was sort of lavender, purple-ish blue. Anyway, it was obviously carefully styled to flip over one eye. His companion had blonde hair that was spikey. Spikier then mine, but not as long. He was thicker and stocky, not thin like his friend.

Anyways, the purple-headed dude was smirking down at Demyx, who was prattling on about how boring life was back at his home in Destiny Islands and how he hoped it'd be more exciting in Twilight Town, where we were. The blonde, however, was staring intently at the pack of cigarettes that had fallen out of my brothers' pocket.

I tuned back into the conversation just long enough to hear Demyx cry, " And now we're going to wait with Zexion and Cloud for Roxas and the Douche!" I JERKED TO GLARE DOWN AT HIM. " No. We're not. I'm half asleep, and I have to drive us back because I'm not letting you drive at four in the morning. And I need to sleep soon, it's an hours drive, and WE ARE LEAVING _NOW!_"

All four of them turned to blink at me as I took in a deep breath.

Leon pushed Demyx off of him with all the gentleness of a crocodile chomping on the head of a zebra and let out a long suffering sigh. " I am going to go outside and smoke a fag. I'm so stressed that I'm going to vomit." Demyx immediately skipped after my older brother, exclaiming that he, to, needed to take a drag. The purple dude followed obediently, leaving his blonde friend behind.

" ZEXION! YOU BASTARD!! YOU CAN'T SMOKE!!" his buddy cried after him, looking like he was fixing to kill. He let out a shuddering sigh, then was silent, leaning against the wall and shaking his head.

Trying to fill the awkward silence, I asked, " Are you worried about him? Smoking, I mean." He turned to glance up at me. I noticed that his eyes were almost fluorescent blue, with what looked green tinged in the middle. What was the color again? Oh yeah. Mako.

" …No," he said haltingly. " If I walk out there and he's smoking I might have to French kiss him just to suck the smoke out of his lungs." His fingers flexed slightly as he thought about it, and it struck me that Demyx had probably just met these people and thus had no idea what they were really like. Was this Cloud guy a murderer? Was he going to kill me and chop me into little pieces and eat or? Or would he shove my mangled body into a giant bong and smoke me?

I must have let out a small squeak at the thought, because the guy turned to raise an eyebrow at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted. " I won't give you any good hallucinations! I'd be a bad blunt!"

Then I did something stupid, like I usually do.

I ran after my brother, cousin, and his new friend and away from the blonde cannibal pot smoker.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku BGM—Unwell, Matchbox 20

Finally, I was out of that hospital. Finally, I was back in my apartment. No more crappy food. No more shots. Finally, I could pretend to be normal again. I was thankful for Sephiroth for feeding Dawn. Speaking of which, my faithful dog was barking in alarm as I unlocked the door. I hadn't seen her in months, not since Tifa insisted I check into the mental ward. Now.. I could go back to pretending to be happy.

I hadn't heard the Voices in weeks, thank god. But I was still behind on my sleep pattern. I slipped out of my clothes and into some pajamas, thankful be out of the only pair of clothes I've had other then hospital gowns for the last five months. Dawn trotted beside me, panting happily. God, I'd missed my fluffy buddy.

I climbed into the bed with a blissful sigh and closed my eyes. As soon as I was close to nodding off, I jerked up and looked around, freaked out. I'd heard those children again, those damned ghost voices that were never there but I still heard them. I was breathing heavily, but I forced myself to relax. Slowly, I layed back down and closed my eyes. _Please, god, don't do this to me again. I don't think I can survive through this again.._

God seemed to hear my prayer, because I didn't hear the voices again for a while. But, after about twenty minutes of fearful silence, just after I was dozing once again, I heard it again..

_Did you find him, Riku? Did you find him?_


End file.
